Destined To Be (Kankuro Love Story)
by Emily.T.2000
Summary: After being away for 4 years Emily returns home to her best friend Temari and her brother Kankuro. Growing up Kankuro wasn't the nicest to Emily which made her loathe him. However deep down she had strong feelings for him. Returning home and reuniting with Kankuro will stir up those long forgotten emotions and push her to confront him. (Smut/Lemon) STOLE COVER IMAGE FROM GOOGLE!


**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS ONLY THE OC EMILY!**

Chapter 1: Temari

"Oh come on it'll be fun!" Temari begged the small petite kunoichi next to her.

"Temari I just got home. I haven't even gone to see the Kazekage yet."

However Temari stuck her ground.

"EMILY, you have been away for 4 years! You have no place to stay. It's not like its going to be any trouble i have been looking for a roommate for ages."

Sighing Emily stopped walking and turned to look at Temari who had also stopped walking.

"If I agree to talk about this after meeting with the Kazekage can we please continue?" Emily asked in slight frustration. Don't get her wrong she missed Temari terribly in the years she had been away.

"FINEE!" Temari groaned as she took Emily's wrist and started to pull her off to the Kazekage's office.

Stopping in front of Gaara's office Temari let go of her best friends wrist and knocked on the door. Emily could barely hear him answer, Temari walked in and looked at her brother.

"Emily has returned," she said with excitement, since it was just her brother she didn't need to worry about being 'professional' or at least not anymore.

"Let her in." Gaara said to Temari who just opened the door to reveal a nervous sand shinobi.

Emily was very nervous. She had left the sand village a few months after Gaara had became Kazekage. So naturally she wasn't accustomed to his new behaviour. Automatically Emily walked in the door and bowed respectfully

"Good afternoon Lord Kazekage." Gaara waved a hand signalling for her to stand straight.

"How was your stay in the Leaf?" Gaara asked.

"It was lovely, Lord Kazekage, my father taught me a lot of new things. I am very glad I was able to go." Emily said as she tried her hardest to not ramble about her experience.

Gaara flipped threw a file that was in front of him.

"It seems...you have changed…" He stated still looking at the paper in front of him. "I would like for you to go and see a medic, It would be best to update your medical files." Emily nodded as she listened to him. Temari piped up from her spot by the door

"I'll take her!"Gaara nodded.

"That will be all I need from you for now. Come by my office tomorrow morning to receive your new assignment and drop off your updated medical file" Emily nodded and bowed to Gaara.

"Yes Sir! Have a nice night Lord Kazekage." She said before heading out with Temari.

After going to see a medic Emily caved in and went to a restaurant with Temari in order to discuss the topic at hand.

"I don't see why you won't live with me!" Temari complained irritatedly throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh my GOD Temari seriously!" Emily sighed putting her head in her hands "It's not that I don't want to live with you..I just don't want to run into him!" Temari crossed her arms over her chest ignoring the waiter as he sat their food on the table.

Getting annoyed by that answer Temari waited a moment to reply "Kankuro doesn't even live with me."

After a long huff of air Emily answered. "No but his apartment is literally right next to yours. Not only that but you know damn well he is basically over at your apartment everyday!"

"Just for meals, Some T.V., we talk and play a game or two what's so bad about that!" Temari defended.

"Nothing Mari you know I admire your relationship with your brother I just can't stand him." Emily took a bite of her food as Temari seemed to drop the conversation for a while and they ate in silence.

Temari broke the silence after she finished her food. "I can't believe your still so smitten with him...its been 4 years…." Emily's face turned a shade of red that probably made her look like a airhead candy.

"I don't like him. He is a giant ass who takes pleasure with making my life a living hell." Slightly flinching from the harshness of her friends voice, Temari sighed.

"I know he wasn't the nicest towards you….hell i got on his ass about it all the time..quite literally….But he has changed. I've told you that in my letters..he regrets the way he acted towards you.. HELL I think he misses you more than I did." Emily sighed as she listened to her friends speull.

"Fine…..but only under one condition."

Grinning Temari answered. "Name it!" Emily sipped on her drink and set it down before responding.

."I get to kick his ass if he calls me Fat-kunoichi again!" Temari shook Emily's had and paid for dinner before taking her best friend, now roommate home.

**Authors**** Note: I know the first chapter is short I just wanted to introduce the character Emily a bit and help you all get the jist of the story line. This is my first book so please leave constructive criticism if you wish. Just don't be rude. Also please let me know if you like my story you support will help me keep going!**

**ALSO A SPECIAL THANKS TO **yamanaka0927 **FOR HELPING ME EDIT THIS CHAPTER! Go check out her work its amazing!**


End file.
